Old Friends
by X-xColvoyX-x
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are born into the feudal era as Half-Demons and they grow up together. But after a tragic accident they are seperated from each other. what happens when they are reunited years later how will they react to each others changes
1. Seperated

Chapter 1

_Separated_

Inuyasha and Kagome ran throughout the village laughing and having fun. They played tag, Inuyasha was it, and Kagome was running away from him laughing as she tried not to get tagged by her best friend. Inuyasha was having a hard time catching the young girl as she ran through the village really fast causing him a great struggle to keep up. Kagome looked back at him surprised that he hadn't caught her yet because usually he always caught right away after he had been tagged. She looked around at the children that seemed to look at them with disgust confusing her since they were always kind towards her and Inuyasha.

He was noticing the same reaction within the eyes of the children as they ran past multiple homes watching them glare at them with hate. Kagome suddenly ran around the corner slamming in to something hard, it was a merchant that was just about to enter town before getting hit by the young girl. She landed flat on her butt Inuyasha stopping right surprised by what had happened so fast.

"Oww that hurt!" she squeaked looking up at the merchant.

"Watch where you're going you filthy half-breed!" he snapped glaring down at her.

Inuyasha and Kagome covered their dog ears when the man yelled at them making them, well actually it made Inuyasha angry.

"Hey she just bumped in to you there's no need for you to yell at her!" he yelled back growling at the man.

"Oh shut up kid before I make you!" the merchant shouted back

Kagome hid behind Inuyasha not planning to get near the angry hoping that he wouldn't hurt either of them.

"Come on Inuyasha lets go, please don't start any trouble?" she asked

"Yea kid listen to the girl and don't get you hurt" the merchant laughed.

Inuyasha balled his hands in to fist as his anger started to get the best of him as he started to shake with anger. Before the merchant could say anything else he jumped up and kicked him in the face knocking him out cold surprising Kagome.

"Inuyasha why did you do that?" she asked

"He made fun of you I wouldn't let that go unpunished" he explained

Kagome stared at him before blushing at his words causing him to do the same when he realized what he just said. He looked away towards the merchant who still seemed to be knocked out, but Inuyasha didn't even hit him that hard.

"Let's go Kagome before he wakes up, and we really get in trouble" he said

Kagome nodded following Inuyasha away from the unconscious merchant so that they wouldn't get blamed for what they did, or what Inuyasha did. They ran across the bridge so that they could escape the glares of the peasants. Kagome looked at the setting sun in awe as Inuyasha stared at her when she wasn't looking. The sun was disappearing behind the hill meaning that her father was going to visit her and her mother later that night so that she could see him. Her father had been gone for a few days so that he could look over the lands so that her and her mother would be safe from any demons that would dare harm them.

Inuyasha looked at her with awe instead of the sunset making him blush at the image of him and her together. Kagome loved the sunset because it made the sky turn different colors causing it to look beautiful before nightfall. She continued to walk along side Inuyasha remembering all that happened today leading up to when Inuyasha knocked out the merchant. Even though he did that she still had the rest of the day to look forward to instead of dreading it until her father showed up. Inuyasha on the other hand was thinking about what his mother was preparing for supper tonight hopefully not something putrid.

He loved his mother oh so much she was always the apple of his eye besides Kagome that is he loved her a lot. But he liked his best friend as well, he loved Kagome because of how beautiful and smart she was plus he thought the black ears on her head were cute. He never thought of her in any other way but that way he guessed is was what he called love at first sight for a child seven years of age. They had reached the fork in the path where they said good bye to each other until they met back here every morning before sunrise for another day of fun and adventure. Kagome turned towards Inuyasha looking at the way he glowed in the sunlight that was bringing out the color of his beautiful silver hair.

"I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha bye…" she said starting to walk away

"Bye Kagome see you tomorrow" he said walking in the direction of his home

They both regretted not saying anything else but had to deal with it since they both had to be home for supper, but for Kagome it was time to see her father once again. She saw her house com in to view seeing that her mother was gathering wood from outside so that she could make supper for tonight. Her mother spotted her come up the trail waving to her before going back inside to start the fire so that she could begin cooking supper. Kagome had a lot on her mind before reaching the hut she called home mostly it was the word that the merchant called her when she bumped in to him. The word half-breed seemed to replay itself in her mind rewinding itself over and over again so that it could plague her mind even more.

She couldn't stop thinking about it, since it was referred to her in a harmful way to where she had to ask her mother what it meant. She had the idea that her mother knew what it meant so that her mind could be put to rest and she could get on with her life. She walked through the doorway to see her mother preparing the fire and humming quietly to herself. Kagome walked past sitting on the opposite side of the fire pit staring at her mother deep in thought about how she would ask her question.

"Mother" She asked

"Yes Kagome?" her mother replied

Kagome looked at her before answering "Mother what is a half-breed?"

Her mother froze instant causing her to look at her daughter with a worried expression.

"Why do you ask Kagome? Where did you hear such a word?" her mother asked

"Inuyasha and I were playing tag in the village today and he was it. I was running away from him so I turned to go behind a hut and I accidentally ran in to a man. I fell after I ran in to him and then he told me to watch where I was going and then called me a 'filthy half-breed' before Inuyasha knocked him unconscious" she explained

Her mother was even more shocked then before, but then she knew that this day would come but she didn't expect it so soon.

"Well Kagome that man called you a Half-breed because….. You're a Hanyou a half-demon Kagome" she answered

Kagome was shocked by her mother's words how was she a half-demon, demons were evil did that mea that she was evil or just some freak that was born by mistake. But the one thing that confused her was that her mother was human but that could only mean that her father was a demon.

"Your father is a demon, Kagome, a dog demon making you half a dog demon" she whispered but kagome could still hear her even if she whispered

She stared at her mother yet again wondering why she was crying over the confession she just gave her daughter.

"Why are you crying mommy?" she asked

Her mother looked at her "Don't worry I'm fine" her mother replied.

Before Kagome could reply a rock shot through the window hitting Kagome in the head.

"Ow what was that" she asked

A noise was heard from outside causing Kagome to whimper in fear because she knew what was coming towards them. Her mother became confused as she exited the hut revealing the crowd of angry villagers that stood outside her home.

"What is the meaning of this" she asked holding up the rock

"Bring us the half-demon we know it's in there" a male villager yelled

"What do you want with her?" she snapped

"She needs to die or she'll grow up to be just like the demon that you fell in love with" the male villager explained

Kagome's mother became horrified as she took a defensive stance in front of her hut making sure that they couldn't get near her daughter. Kagome look from behind the doorway growling at the men but she growled to where they couldn't hear her.

"Please Ayame just give up the child, that's all we want" a villager explained.

"You'll never have Kagome!" Ayame yelled.

She continued to stand her ground not allowing any villagers past her. Kagome watched her she hoping that she wouldn't get hurt in the process of protecting her. Ayame was only trying to hold them off until her visitor came to take Kagome away from this place.

"Move now Ayame, before we take her by force" another villager spoke up.

Ayame still stood her ground with a determined look on her face trying to keep them away.

"Well if you can't move then we're just going to have to make you" a villager yelled.

Suddenly a male villager came forward to confront Ayame bringing a knife forward stabbing her directly in the stomach. Kagome gasped as the knife struck her mother's heart feeling her own start to break as she watched her mother fall to the ground. Kagome ran out to tend to her mother when the villagers started advancing towards her. She watched in terror as they pointed swords towards her as she closed her eyes wanting them to just disappear.

"_Father!" _she screamed in her mind hoping that he would come to her rescue.

"Kagome!" a deep voice yelled form the sky above.

Kagome's eyes flew open as a red beam shot down from the sky putting itself between her and the villagers ready to attack her. The villagers stared at it in horror knowing what it was and what it was going to do to them. The red beam suddenly disappeared; replacing it was a very tall man that stood taller than all of the villagers. He had black that flowed at the way down his back just barely reaching his waist. He wore black and red armor that fitted his muscular figure well. He had blood red eyes that seemed to pierce the souls of the villagers before him.

He had such a overwhelming presence that the villagers were starting to back away from him although some stayed to face him.

"Zenomaru what are you doing here? You have no right budding in to this" a villager growled at him.

Zenomaru gave him a hard look "I am here to take my daughter away from here. And I have a right to be here since you have murdered my wife you fools!" he snapped making the villager flinch.

"Father I'm so glad to see you! Mother is badly hurt please help her!" Kagome cried.

Her father looked back at her "Don't worry Kagome this will only take a moment" he replied before focusing on the task at hand.

Zenomaru put a hand on the hilt of his sword pulling it out swiftly pointing it towards the frightened villagers. His sword started to glow red as it started to pulsate with power. The villagers knew what h was about to do, they started to run away hoping to get away as fast as they could.

"Now you will pay for what you have done!" Zenomaru yelled "Feel the power of my Diablo, Dragonfire!"

A powerful blast shot out of his sword, manifesting itself as a dragon, hitting the villagers head on burning them alive in a matter of seconds. There was a huge scar in the ground where the villagers once stood. Kagome stared in shock noticing that the villagers that had once threatened her were now gone. She looked at her father in amazement as he turned around putting his shield in his sheath. He walked towards her looking down at her mother with sadness looking at Kagome with concern.

To his acknowledgement she was not as affected as much as he thought she had been. He picked up Kagome raising her to where he met her eye to eye.

"Kagome I'm sorry it's time to go" he said in a very sullen voice.

Kagome looked instantly back at her mother "But what about mother?" she asked tears forming in her eyes.

"She can't come with us" he replied starting to walk away with Kagome in his arms.

"Why not we can't just leave her there" she explained.

"Hold on tight Kagome" Zenomaru whispered before running deep in to the forest.

Kagome couldn't speak as her father ran through the brush as lightning speeds forcing her against his chest. He ran as fast as he could trying to find the place where he could hide his Kagome without her being in danger from people who wish to harm her.

'_I could leave her with the demon slayers they would accept her as long as she didn't pose a threat to them, she will be fine_' he thought

Suddenly he felt a sudden sting in his back causing his to stop in his tracks shocking Kagome. Then he felt the sudden loss of power as he stood there not doing anything. He turned around to face his attacker realizing that it was a priestess that had shot him in the back with a purifying arrow. Luckily his demonic aura was strong enough so that it didn't affect his as quickly as it would have affected a much less weaker demon. But he knew that if he didn't hurry the arrow would kill him before he could Kagome to safety. Then he glared at the priestess in the distance, but his glare didn't affect her instead she was looking at his daughter with worry.

"Hand over the girl!" the priestess demanded.

He looked at her like she was out of her mind "No I will never hand over my daughter to the likes of you" he growled.

"Give her to me this instant" she picked up her bow getting another arrow ready "or this next arrow's next target will be your heart" she explained pointing that arrow at him.

He looked at Kagome then at the priestess "No she is mine and you won't take her away from me!" he snapped.

Kagome looked at her father tears slightly forming in her eyes "Father" she whispered.

The priestess got ready to fire the shot as Zenomaru charged towards her quickly she had no other choice but to fire the shot. He barely dodged it as it hit him the right shoulder stopping him slightly. But he was still able to attack her head on putting a huge gash in her side. The priestess stumbled backwards falling to her knees looking at the demon that stood before her. Zenomaru pulled out his sword pointing it in her face trying to put fear in her eyes.

"Go ahead kill me show your _daughter _what you truly are" she spit at him.

He stared down at her in pure anger picking up his sword getting ready to strike her down. Before the priestess could say another word he beheaded her quickly the blood spraying out at him. Kagome looked at her father as the beheaded priestess crumpled the ground in a lifeless heap. Zenomaru put up his sword turning to kagome walking with the last bit of power that he had left. She looked up at him as he picked up her up from the ground starting to walk in the direction that he was going before he got shot.

"Father may I ask you a question?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

He looked down at her "What is it kagome?" he answered his voice soft from the lack of power.

"Do you know what happened to Inuyasha?" she finally asked shocking him.

Zenomaru looked down at her shocked that she would be thinking about her friend after what she had just witnessed. Why wasn't she asking questions like _Why did you kill that priestess? Did you have to kill her? Where are you taking me? _Instead she was asking about the half-demon that was her one and only true friend.

"I don't know, when I got to the cottage it had already been burned to the ground and Inuyasha wasn't there" he explained to her.

She looked down at the ground sad that her only friend was lost to her forever. She looked at her father noticing that he was starting to lose his color instead of the lively color that he had had before.

"Father are you okay?" she asked looking up at him.

He winced feeling the pain in his back and shoulder meaning that the priestesses purifying power was working its way through his body eating away at his demonic aura allowing human blood to escape his body. He only had a small amount of time until he would die from the lack of blood. Without thinking he picked up kagome a started off in the same direction that he was heading towards before.

"Father where are you taking me?" she screamed pushing her face in to his clothing.

He ran as fast as he could trying to find the place that he had been trying to find before he was briefly stopped by a nuisance.

'_I hope the slayers will take her before it's too late'_ he drastically thought.

He started to run even faster feeling his strength dwindling on almost just a small amount of demonic aura that he had left. His sight starting to leave him confusing him on where to go, but he was able to see the walls that guarded the village that he had desperately searched for.

He heard a sound that he hadn't expected to hear "Demon!" the man on the wall screamed "Hurry to your positions!"

Warriors rushed to the walls holding their arrows ready waiting for Zenomaru to get closer to them. That was enough to make them fire a waterfall of arrows shooting in to the sky all aiming towards one particular target. Then sunk in the ground of the area that surrounded him hitting him in the process. He shielded Kagome as he continued to run throw the shower of arrows losing more blood due to arrow wounds. He didn't stop, surprising the warriors causing them to evacuate the wall going to the gates awaiting the attack from the demon.

Outside the gate Zenomaru stopped at the gate setting kagome down next to him before feeling the loss of his strength.

"Father!" Kagome yelled getting on her knees beside him "What's wrong?"

He closed his eyes trying to stay awake making sure that he wouldn't fall in to a state of unconsciousness.

He did the only thing that he could "Shinmaru!" He screamed in to the heavens.

The gates of the slayer's village opened, a man in green battle armor appearing from the middle of it. He looked confused until he laid his eyes on the dying Zenomaru that sat on his knees next to a worried Kagome. Shinmaru rushed to the dying demon ignoring the villagers that looked alarmed by the demon. Though it was before they realized that it was Zenomaru before they became concerned with worry.

"Father, are you okay?" Kagome cried kneeling next to her dying father.

"Kagome go with Shinmaru please" he whispered.

Shinmaru grabbed Kagome before handing her off to the nearest woman that comforted her. But it didn't stop her from sobbing tears pouring down her face. Zenomaru with the last burst of strength that he could produce detached his sword from his waist and held it out to Shinmaru.

"Please take my Diablo and keep it until Kagome comes of age before you give it to her. Promise me." Zenomaru asked peering deeply into his eyes.

"Yes Zenomaru, I will fulfill your wishes." Shinmaru answered holding the sword to his chest.

A small smile appeared on Zenmaru's face before the life escaped from his eyes causing him to collapse to the ground. When she saw her father finally die after speaking to Shinmaru her sobbing became louder.

"Father!" she yelled.

With that outburst her father's started to catch fire making Shinmaru jump back. A bright light emitted from the fire as it finally dissipated into glowing ashes that floated in the air before getting blown away by the gentle breeze.

"Don't worry my lord Zenomaru, I will do the best to raise your Kagome even if it kills me." Shinmaru whispered into the night sky..

A/N: give me some good reviews please so I can continue ;)


	2. Distant lives

-1Chapter 2

_Distant lives_

_(A/N): I'm doing both Inuyasha and Kagome so it might be really long depending how long I want to make it. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does haha but I want the ears!_

Kagome lived with the Demon slayers from then on after her father's death. They lived in harmony with her until that fateful day that centipede demons attacked the village when Kagome was 10 years old. They destroyed the village until it was left in ruins and devoured the villagers. Shinmaru had died protecting Kagome gladly giving his life for hers. A distant Village from the west heard about the destruction of the village and sent a team of slayers to investigate. They reached the village in a time span of two days seeing the large wooden gates falling into themselves…

An 11 year old Sango looked at the gates with amazement; it seemed that before these gates had looked indestructible when she used to visit the village. The sky looked grey with sadness as they crept closer to the gates seeing if any demons had lingered behind. Once the coast was clear Sango walked through the broken gates seeing the massacre that had become of the village. Homes were torn inside out some pounded into the ground. But the only thing that seemed to catch her attention was the lack of bodies.

'Usually there are at least some bodies left behind' she thought to herself.

"Miss Sango look!" One of the exterminators beside her said pointing into the distance.

Sango looked into the direction where he was pointing seeing the form of a live human. They ran towards what seemed to be a little girl standing before a grave. The grave had been that of Shinmaru as Kagome bent down to place flowers on his gravesite. She had been covered in dirt and blood from burying the other villagers as well.

"Excuse me are you alright?" Sango asked putting her hand on the girl turning her around.

The sight of Kagome astonished her as soon as she saw the black dog ears on her head along with the blood and grime.

'A hanyou in this village that is rather odd?" Sango wondered astounded.

"Sango shall we slay this demon?" A female exterminator asked readying her weapon.

Kagome's eyes grew wide with fear as she heard the words 'slay' and 'demon'

"No wait! Please don't kill me I'm not a demon! I am a half demon and I did not kill these villagers the centipedes did. They were my family, I have been living here ever since I could remember" Kagome innocently explained.

Sango stared at her in a way believing her, feeling sorry that she had lost her family in a way.

"So what's your name?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Kagome and may I ask what yours is?" Kagome replied.

"It's Sango" Sango answered

Kagome looked at Sango and smiled surprising the demon slayer. She had never met anyone so innocent, so pure, and so sweet in her life. Sango couldn't help but smile back at the female hanyou. She knew that the girl was speaking the truth by just looking into her eyes.

"Sango take a look at this" the male demon exterminator pointing to the ground behind Kagome.

She gasped as she realized that there had been dozens of graves right in front of her without her acknowledgement. 'Look at all these graves' she thought looking at Kagome's condition 'She must have buried them and placed all these flowers upon their graves'. She was amazed that Kagome had done this for her own village. Kagome sensed Sango's amazement a light pink blush appearing on her cheeks.

"So do you have any other place to go?" Sango asked "Because we could possibly use you in our village"

Kagome was astounded by the open invitation "Umm I guess, as long as you will be there with me" she answered.

"Of course Kagome, from this day forward you are my friend and I will

not let anyone harm you" Sango explained flashing Kagome a smile.

Kagome's eyes lit up "Yes, I would love to join your village Sango. And I'll promise you that we will be the best of friends" she squealed.

The other slayers looked at the two young girls with amazement on how fast they had become friends. Just like Sango they had noticed Kagome's purity and Kindheartedness, making them smile at the two newly found friends. Kagome was making friends even though she had just lost her entire village and Sango respected her for her actions.

'I wonder how she deals with this' Sango thought.

From that day forward Sango and Kagome became the best of friends as Kagome joined the ranks of Demon Exterminators and Slayers. Her being half-demon helped her rise up among them to become the best beside Sango and her Hiraikotsu and her demon cat Kirara. Kagome grew up to be a fine young woman becoming very strong yet very beautiful. She was what every man in the demon village wanted but she would have none of it. None of the men in the village suited her tastes. All she focused on was training and killing demons they killed during jobs. She wore a black Kimono that was different from Sango's clothing. (A/N her kimono is way different from Sango's and Inuyasha's). her kimono, its sleeves went down to her hands while the bottom in a way formed a skirt that that went about mid thigh. Her clothing was this way so that she could move freely during battle.

She went bare foot most of the time due to the fact she felt comfortable with it. Also instead of gaining her father's sword when she was an adult she started using it when she was 14 years old. She had started wielding it quite well when she first started out, when she got a little older she could uses its powers. Living in the village really changed her; though she was pure of heart her mouth had become venomous at times. And Kagome was rather scary when she became angry.

(_A/N: Time for Inuyasha ;)_)

Inuyasha had escaped from the villagers though it had cost him his mother; he still managed to get away. She had seen the villagers from a distance and she gathered up some belongings along with the Tetsusaiga that Inu Taisho had handed down to Inuyasha. She grabbed Inuyasha and Escaped before she had realized that the villagers were closer then she had assumed. Inuyasha's mother was wounded severely as she ran off with him towards the monk's shrine that was far off. By the time she had made it there Miroku's father had met her at the gates.

His mother handed him off to them before collapsing and dying in front of the shrine. Inuyasha cried for several days as he stayed with Miroku and his family.

"Mir-oku!" Inuyasha snapped as he punched the lecher in the head.

"Ow ow ow ow Inuyasha what was that for?" Miroku asked holding his head.

"You why you perverted monk, for touching that girl!" Inuyasha replied.

(A/N: Inuyasha and Miroku are both fourteen here, this is not related to Kagome's situation. I'm sort of playing with time frames haha).

The girl that Inuyasha had been referring to was a maid at the house that they were staying at. She had turned red after being touched by the wandering hand of Miroku, running out of the room after Inuyasha punched him. The knot on the monks head had seemed to grow bigger making Inuyasha smirk at his work.

"that's what you get for being such a lecher, monk" Inuyasha laughed.

Miroku glared at him, not hitting him since he knew that the hanyou would pummel him in to the ground. Without a word Inuyasha opened the door and walked out in to the silent. Sitting Indian style in the moonlight, he let his mind wander to his inner most thoughts. Miroku was still rubbing his head looking in the direction of where the hanyou had gone glaring at the door.

'I wonder where he ran off to?' Miroku thought.

Inuyasha always seemed to walk off by himself to think. Another that plagued Miroku's mind was what Inuyasha thought about. Inuyasha on the other hand was off on some other planet that was his mind. He thought of the girl that had plagued his mind for years. His best friend whom he had never forgotten, one that he thought about every night. His silence was interrupted by the sound of the door behind him opening. His ears twitched as he heard Miroku sit next to him looking up into the starry night like his friend.

"So Inuyasha what has your mind so distracted?" Miroku asked.

"What's it to you, monk?" Inuyasha answered.

"Well ever since I met you've always come outside anywhere that we could possibly be, to think" Miroku explained.

Inuyasha's face calmed a little almost becoming soft, "I don't know I just always have something on my mind" he replied.

"Well what could possibly be bothering you that much?" Miroku asked.

"Umm are you sure that you will not harass me once I tell you" Inuyasha asked with a frown.

"You have my word" Miroku stated.

Inuyasha gave the monk a hard look, "It's this girl that I used to know, a long time ago," he confessed.

Miroku's eyes widened a little "Really? I didn't know that you knew someone before you came to live with us" he said.

"Yeah I used to live in a small village very far from the shrine, but I was a decent sized village. The girl and I were similar in the fact that we were both half-demons so we had a connection. I haven't seen her since that day me and my mother escaped from the village to go to your shrine." Inuyasha explained.

"that is interesting Inuyasha, what may I ask was the girl's name?" Miroku asked.

"Her name is Kagome" Inuyasha blushed as spoke her name.

Miroku smirked as he caught the faint hint of blush on Inuyasha's face "I see you knew this girl very well" Miroku laugh with a perverted smirk.

Inuyasha's face turned beet red with anger and embarrassment "No it wasn't like that we were really good friends that's all!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Of course Inuyasha" Miroku laughed.

Before he knew it Inuyasha punched him in the head leaving a huge welt afterwards. Though before Inuyasha could sit down once more Miroku had smacked him in the head with his staff leaving a rather large bump.

"So… why do you think of this girl Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, "there must be something that makes you think of her."

"I don't know Miroku. I have no idea if she is alive. Since the villagers back then made an attempt to kill me, they could have killed her." Inuyasha answered seriously.

Idea of Kagome's death knocked Inuyasha off of his feet. He wished no ill will upon Kagome, the only thing he wanted was to see her again. They had been separated for four years and it had seemed like just yesterday for the half demon.

'Kagome I know you're out there somewhere, maybe we'll meet along the path that me and Miroku have chosen.' Inuyasha thought looking deeply at the moon.

_(A/N: aww the love begins….. I think hahaha. Review please! Reviews help very much with the writing and suggestions do too. Chapter three will be up as soon as I can be patient. ^.^)_


	3. Fate and Coincidence

Chapter 3

_Fate or Coincidence_

_Eight years later _

_A/N: It is Eight years later from chapter 1 umm chapter 2 was just a catch up on their lives… so enjoy._

_Kagome _

Kagome awoke leaning against a tree that she fallen asleep against earlier that night. She looked at the fire before her seeing Sango on the other side sleeping next to Kirara, her demon cat. She stared at her friend for a long time wandering how long she had been asleep. She looked up at the sky seeing where the moon had been in the sky figuring it out that it had been close to morning. She looked at her surroundings making sure that it was safe before she moved closer to the fire. She brought her legs up wrapping her arms around them before looking to the side where her sword was strapped to her waist.

'Hmm I wonder when we will reach the village. The messenger had seemed very frantic when he came to see us. I guess we'll have to wait and see what awaits Sango and I.' Kagome thought.

She looked up into the sky once more seeing that the sun was about to rise when she looked at the dying fire relinquishing its last breath. Once the fire died down leaving only smoke behind to finish the job. The slight sunrise lit up the forest giving it an awake feeling as she heard Sango begin to stir.

Sango's eyes opened as she met the sight of the hanyou sitting next to the fire. "Kagome you seemed to be up rather early" she yawned as Kirara stretched beside letting out a meow of contempt.

"Well and early start is a good thing, but I'll let you eat before we reach the village" Kagome replied standing to stretch as well.

"No that's fine I say we reach the village first before we do anything else ok Kagome?" Sango stated.

Kagome nodded grabbing her sword on her waist making sure that it was there before putting out the fire. Sango gathered up her blanket putting it into her sack, making sure that Kirara was ready. As they got everything organized they set off on their journey to a customer that was having problem with a demon.

"So did the messenger say what demon had seemed to be plaguing them for many nights?" Kagome asked as they walked.

It had taken them about two days and they were almost through with their journey.

"Umm I believe that he said that it was a bear demon that was causing them trouble. It seems that it has become quite powerful to be attack these villagers." Sango explained.

"Hmmm well no matter I'll take out this weak bear demon, and we will be back home before you know it!" Kagome released a cheeky grin.

Sango laughed at her friend's actions, know that Kagome had that somewhat cocky aura around her. Nonetheless she believed the black haired hanyou could possibly take the demon down without her help. Kagome had a lot of potential to become very skilled with her sword and demonic powers.

"What's on you mind Sango?" Kagome asked looking deeply into her friend's eyes.

"Oh nothing just senseless things" Sango giggled reassuring her friend that she was alright.

Kagome smiled, "Good!"

Sango felt relieved with her friend's answer, but a question plagued her mind. She wondered what Kagome thought about when she saw her alone at times. Kagome would sit in the trees in the village and just think for hours confusing Sango and her father.

"Kagome?"  
"Yes Sango?"

"What are you always thinking about Kagome. Father and I see you sit amongst the trees and just stare into the forest as if waiting for something." Sango explained.

"Umm why do you ask Sango?" Kagome looked at her skeptically.

"Well it looks to me like your thoughts trouble you Kagome, I was just wondering if you were alright" Sango answered.

Kagome laughed, "Its okay Sango, my thoughts somewhat trouble me, but it's all in the past so usually I ignore it." she replied.

Sango's eyes widen with surprise to Kagome's reaction, "Oh would you like to talk about it." Sango questioned.

"Yes that is fine Sango, its just boy from my past that I think about from time to time. It never became something that plagued me." Kagome assured her.

A boy! This stooped Sango, Kagome never held any interest in any male gender that she knew of. Many boys had pursued Kagome for her magnificent beauty, they were always following her around. Children followed her for protection knowing that she was not going to hurt them. Kagome had made a big impact in her village with her strength and cockiness.

"Really Kagome a boy? Please me who this boy is." Sango demanded.

Kagome laughed at Sango sudden urgency to know all, "When I was young before my mother died, I lived in a village with a another boy who was a hanyou as well. His name was Inuyasha, he was my good friend we grew into our early youth together. Until the villagers of our village decided to kill us because we were hanyou. They killed Inuyasha's mother but my father told me he escaped and my father died saving me from the villagers and a miko." Kagome explained catching her breath after telling Sango the whole story.

Sango continued to walk along side Kagome taking in the story that she had been told. She watched the hanyou walk aimlessly ahead of her without a care in the world.

"Have you seen or heard from this Inuyasha since that day?" Sango asked quickly keeping up with the hanyou.

"No I haven't Sango, he escaped from the villages, or at least that I what my father had said. For all that I know he could be dead." Kagome stated plainly continuing to walk on.

"But what if he is alive Kagome have you thought of that?" Sango asked confused by her friends actions.

Kagome turned around facing Sango with an intense stare as the sky suddenly turned dark, not allowing Kagome to answer. Lightning flashed overhead as the clouds turned an assortment of colors ranging from blue, purple, and black. The demonic energy radiated through the forest surrounding both Sango and Kagome. Kagome's body reacted to the energy as it felt like electricity was tingling all around her. Sango on the other hand felt nothing due to her humanity, usually she relied on Kirara, but her demon cat was with her father on another job. Sango looked into Kagome's eyes seeing them harden with anger.

Kagome on the other hand had not felt this kind of demonic energy before, it was stronger then she had anticipated. The look that she gave Sango told her friend that she did not like the feeling that she got. Something else hit her, the stench of blood flooded the forest leaving a hue amongst the trees.

"Can you sense the demon Kagome?" Sango asked watching her friend tense up.

"Yeah, and I can smell blood Sango so we better hurry." Kagome answered before taking off in to a run.

"Kagome! Wait Up!" Sango yelled running after the hanyou.

Due to her demon blood Kagome could run as fast as other demons, running towards the village. The sky turn dark and silent as she jumped up past the trees into the sky seeing what lay before her. She fixed her eyes on the bear demon that was destroying the village a ways ahead of her. She speed through the forest using the trees to propel her forward. Sango could slightly catch up with her, but she would not make it to the village before Kagome.

Kagome finally reached the village as the villagers were running away in terror from the creature that had plagued them for so long. She delivered a kick to the bear demons face knocking over with the force of the blow. The youkai howled in pain as it fell to the ground with a loud crash.

"Huh this demon ain't so tough" Kagome gloated watching the bear fall onto one of the homes.

Kagome looked onto the dead humans that lay before her reeking of death and destruction. She felt sympathy for the dead. Kagome turned around to look at the bear demon once more to see that it was gone.

'Where did that damn demon go' Kagome thought looking around for any sign of the bear.

Sango finally appeared in the clearing entering the village seeing Kagome by herself. She took a second to catch her breath as she looked around for the supposedly attacking bear demon. Suddenly she saw the youkai appear behind Kagome in a flash faster then she ever imagined. Kagome felt a presence behind her, as she turned around the bear demon swung its huge arm slamming into the side of Kagome's body. The force of the attack sent Kagome flying through the air slamming in to one of the villager's huts.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha walk slowly dragging Miroku behind him, acting as if the monk weighed nothing. The monk had a large knot on his head once again, seeing that he had let his hand wander once more getting on Inuyasha's bad side again.

"Oh Inuyasha why must you always get in my way when I comes to woman?' Miroku moaned letting Inuyasha drag him.

"When you stop being such a lecher, you have no respect Miroku" Inuyasha accused the monk.

"But I was put on this earth to satisfy the needs of women, and for them to bear my children." Miroku explained looking at Inuyasha

"Heh you are one delusional monk Miroku." Inuyasha scoffed letting go of the monk's clothing letting him fall to the ground.

Miroku landed with an oomph rubbing the back of his head as he ran to quickly catch up with Inuyasha. Seeing now that the hanyou decided to ignore the perverted monk.

"Oh come one inuyasha, I am but a an with simple needs. I rather we be on good terms other then traveling in silence" Miroku asked.

The hanyou gazed at the monk through narrow eyes not believing a word he said. Miroku groan at the stared that he had gotten from Inuyasha knowing that he was in deeper trouble. Before Miroku could speak once more the sky turn ominous and black lightning striking through the clouds. Inuyasha sniffed the air smelling the demonic that slowly crept through the air. Miroku looked in the direction in which the aura was coming from.

"It seems that a demon has decided to make its presence known" miroku said calmly gripping his staff.

"Finally something to pass the time" Inuyasha laughed.

The hanyou broke into a run, running towards the rather large demonic aura. This aura gained his interest, due to the fact that he had not sensed an aura like this before. The aura was similar to his which confused him as he ran to the village. Inuyasha leaped in to the trees using the branches to launching himself into the air. Miroku still lagged behind as he ran out of breath his sides burning as he tried to follow after Inuyasha. He sensed the demonic aura becoming slightly stronger as he got closer, seeing the hanyou disappear into the air.

Inuyasha entered the village running at full speed to see the demon leaning over a destroyed hut.

'Someone must be in that hut!' Inuyasha thought as he hurried towards the demon.

Inuyasha noticed a demon slayer standing to the side looking towards the hut with a worried expression. She seemed to be out of breath reminding him that he had left Miroku behind. He focused him eyes on the demon before him raising its paw to smash what remained of the hut.

"Oh no you don't!" inuyasha screamed.

He grabbed for his tetsusaiga ready to strike the bear demon down with his wind scar. Before he could draw his sword a dark figure exploded from the debris smashing the youkai's face with its fist.

A girl appeared into Inuyasha's line of vision as he came to a halt watching her descend from the air. She wore a short black kimono that came half way to her thighs fitting her body perfectly. Her hair raven black with black ears resting upon her head as her face glanced to Inuyasha. Her eyes were large and brown captivating Inuyasha's gold ones. A sword rested against her waist resembling his but it was different from tetsusaiga.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as she looked at him more directly.

"Inuyasha?"

**A/N: hahahah cliffhanger woooo I am good I finally finished this chapter. I hope ya'll like it. Please review I can't wait to see what you say. Also if I don't update as fast as ya'll want me to it's because I'm also working on a second fanfiction so give me some time**.

**Uh oh they reunion! next chapter will be up soon ****J**** please be patient.**


	4. Reunion

Chapter 4

Reunion

**A/N: I'm back! Miss me? I've been gone for a while hahahaha sorry about that. Don't kill me please *dodges flying objects*. I've been trying to get this chapter to ya'll for a long time.**

**I don't own Inuyasha because Rumiko Takahashi does; I just use her characters to create this story. **

**Enjoy!**

_"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as she looked at him more directly_

_ "Inuyasha?" _

The two half demons stared at the each other through the sea of debris that lay before them. Inuyasha's golden eyes meeting Kagome's chocolate brown ones, searching the others for the answers that they desperately needed. Again Kagome's gaze captivating the hanyou's attention once more. Neither of them could believe it. It had been years since they have been in the physical presence of each other. Kagome's eyes flashed with emotion as she stared at the silver haired hanyou. Kagome looked once more seeing that the Bear demon's face had been smashed in by her fist. She reassured that it was dead before looking once more at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared once more in Kagome's eyes searching desperately for a hint of his friend from long ago.

Too many emotions flashed through her eyes, for him to catch really anything from the black haired female hanyou. Kagome stared intensely back at Inuyasha before she started to walk slowly towards him. Sango stared at the two half demons as she noticed out the corner of her eye a lone monk coming out of the forest out of breath. He was red in the face but overall wasn't very fatigued. Miroku looked at the scene before him taking in the destroyed village and dead bear demon next to the distant three people. Out of the three people one had silver hair meaning that Inuyasha had made it as usual to the village before him.

Ignoring the monk that was making his way towards them Kagome continued to stalk slowly to Inuyasha. To him it felt more like she was sizing him up when in reality she was taking his older persona into thought. He had become slightly taller then her and still had his long flowing silver hair. She could see the strength in his features as she fought the blush that wanted to creep upon her face. She stopped right in front of Inuyasha looking him once over before sniffing the aura that was around him. Inuyasha looked at her in confusion wondering why she needed to sniff him. The fact that she needed to sniff really baffled him, as he watched her closely with a puzzled look. Her voice cut through his train of thought.

"You're not a dream after all" she whispered relief washing over her face.

Inuyasha looked at her stunned, "What the hell are you talking about Kagome?…." his voice was cut off by two arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

Inuyasha looked down stunned at the female hanyou that had attached herself to him. Kagome buried her face into his red hayori holding him tighter to herself acting as if he would disappear if she let go. Inuyasha looked at Sango and the newly arrived Miroku, who both looked at the pair with questioning glances. Sango was surprised by Kagome's sudden affection towards the silver haired hanyou. To her Kagome was usually a friendly person and adjusted others quickly, but this level of affection made her confused. Miroku on the other hand questioned Kagome's motives at why she suddenly hugged Inuyasha, not knowing if he knew her or not. Other then that he was busy finding out the identities of the demon slayer and the black haired female hanyou.

Kagome looked up her chocolate brown eyes meeting with bright gold, "I thought you've been dead all these years. When father told me that your hut was burned to the ground I assumed you and your mother were dead….. When I saw you I thought you were a dream" she explained.

Inuyasha's expression softened as he stared down at her. She had thought he was an illusion when she first saw. Miroku and Sango looked at the two with surprise realizing that they remembered how the two remembered each other. Kagome pressed the side of her face against Inuyasha's chest once again tightening her arms around him. Inuyasha in return wrapped his arms around the female hanyou shocking the monk that was watching both of them. He rested his cheek on Kagome's head trying to get as much contact as possible with her. This was the first time that Inuyasha had had in her in his arms. This was something that he always wanted to experience, the warmth of her skin and its softness.

Kagome breathed in the scent of Inuyasha smelling the woods and a soft mint smell that could have come from the forest as well. In her mind it seemed that she had missed Inuyasha more then she had expected, a slight blush flooding her cheeks as she thought more about him. Inuyasha had been in her mind non-stop since the day she had joined the demon slayers and even more so when Sango had questioned her about him. She knew that she had missed him, but the intensity of how much she had longed for his presence surprised her. A small smile formed on her face as she remembered the memories of their life was like from when they were young.

Together they felt more alive in each others arms not knowing whether or not they would be able to let go. In their minds they knew once Kagome had embraced Inuyasha that they did not want to be separated no more.

"Kagome?"

Kagome's head looked towards Sango

"Who is this Kagome?"

"Oh Sango" the two hanyous released each other, "this is Inuyasha"

"You mean _the _Inuyasha?" her friend questioned.

Inuyasha shot her a slightly irritated glance, "Of course of _the_ Inuyasha, who else would I be demon slayer?"

"Well I'm sorry Inuyasha if I question the half-demon that my friend suddenly embraces. How was I suppose to know if you were not going to attack her once her guard was down?"

Before Kagome could answer Inuyasha stood in front of her, "I would never attack Kagome, and if you knew you're friend better then you would know to trust her!" Inuyasha snapped.

Sango looked at him shock by his confrontation while Kagome stood behind him stupefied by his reaction. Miroku cocked a brow at his half-demon friend questioning why this lone girl would get him to be defensive.

"Hey, don't turn this around on me Inuyasha. I trust Kagome's judgment, she is the most trustworthy person that I know." Sango replied.

"If she's the most trusting person you know then why did you accuse me of being a stranger when you clearly saw her embrace me." Inuyasha and Kagome's cheeks becoming slightly pink at the statement.

"Because I don't know you Inuyasha."

That reply made Inuyasha stop his words as he realized that she was slightly right in the fact that they were strangers to each other. In the back of his mind Inuyasha knew that he could never back down to Sango's argument.

Kagome gave her friend a small friendly smile, "It's okay Inuyasha, Sango has always been that way there's no way of winning. I'd just give up while you're ahead, I do." the black haired hanyou stood next to Sango showing a hearty grin breaking Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

Inuyasha growled at Kagome's explanation knowing that he did not want to admit defeat especially to Sango when he had just met her. Hearing his growl Sango shot him a glare that was meant to make him back down but it only angered him further.

"That's right Inuya-.." Sango didn't finish as her eyes slightly bugged out of her head, her face turning a bright cherry red.

A wandering hand had rested itself upon her backside fondling it with a loose grip like it was tasting her ass.

SMACK!

Miroku's head snapped to the side as a red hand print imprinted itself in his left cheek.

"You perverted Asshole!" Sango shrieked.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the demon slayer in surprise of her outburst before the hanyou's face turned into one of annoyance.

"You couldn't control yourself could you lecherous monk?"

Miroku smiled putting his hand behind his head "I'm sorry but I couldn't resist it. My hand has a mind of its own."

Kagome looked at the monk with a surly look upon her face slightly wanting to break the monk's hand for violating Sango. Though she wanted to step in and tell Miroku off Sango on the other hand seemed to stand her own.

"Mind of its own my ass, you touch my ass intentionally you perverted monk!" Sango snapped.

Instead of answering Miroku suddenly grabbed both of her hands holding them with sincerity looking deeply into her eyes. Sango stared back blushing at his sudden actions wondering what he was doing.

"Will you have my children?"

Sango's face turned bright red once again before slapping him once again, "Pervert!"

Inuyasha looked at the monk annoyed that he had used his usually line on Sango feeling better when she slapped him once again. Kagome stared at the monk in shock watching Miroku rub his stinging cheek. Without thinking any further Kagome's fist came down on Miroku's head snapping it down causing a welt to form in the place where she hit him. Inuyasha looked at the two in shock that he wasn't the one , this time, to hit the monk.

Sango looked at Kagome surprised before a small grin appeared on her face at her friend's actions.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" a vein popping out of Kagome's head, "You don't just come out and ask a woman to 'have your children', have you no respect?" Kagome scream

"Ow ow ow ow ow" Miroku rubbed his head looking at Inuyasha for some help, realizing that he was on his own.

Inuyasha was not able to help him, due to the fact that he was trying not to laugh at his friend. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha smiling at his expression watching him contain his laughter.

"So Inuyasha would you like to travel with us to the next village so that we can catch up?" Kagome asked.

"That sounds like a good idea Kagome." Sango answered.

He looked at her regaining his composure, "Sure Kagome, Miroku and I can do that."

Kagome shot a glare along with Sango at Miroku, " If you come along with us can you keep your hands to yourself" Kagome questioned the monk.

Miroku looked at the women wincing at the pain from his welt, "Now ladies its not my fault that your both extremely captivating. My hand has a mind of its own, it's a little hard to control it" Miroku replied looking directing at both of them.

"Again we ask can you behave yourself monk" Sango now asked shooting him a deathly glare.

"Fine, I will keep my hands or hand to myself" Miroku said holding his hands in front of him in defense.

Inuyasha crossed his arms at Miroku's answer turning around walking in the direction in which a road exited the village.

"Good now lets go before it gets dark"

The three of them looked at Inuyasha walking form before following quickly after him.

"God Inuyasha can't you wait up?" Kagome yelled after him, "Geez eight years and he doesn't even wait up.." Kagome grumbled running after Inuyasha.

**A/N: End of Chapter. I'm glad to be partially back on fan fiction. I have missed this site so much reading other then updating….. Sorry…. *dodges more flying things*. Please review, cus I really need them please! I've been gone for a while so I'm glad that I'm back. Life is good right now at the creative juices are flowing. **

**Plus Sivalence has been harassing me to continue this anyway so yeah. Also I have to work on 'Royal Love' as well so give me a break.**

**P.S Review! Review! Review!**

**X_xColvoyx_X **


End file.
